Victor x Reader FanFic
by AnimeCorpseBrideDBZandMusic
Summary: You and Victor hit it off but what about Victoria?


It was a cloudy morning on a Wednesday, and you were sleeping inside your comfortable bed, when you mother, quiet as a mouse came in and gently shook you awake while saying, "Sweetie, it's time to get up." she whispered softly into your ear. It tickled, so you giggled softly. You said, "I'm up, dearest mother." as you sat up, your mom left through your oak, wooden, door and closed it behind her. Your Maid came in after your mother had left and said, "Come on dear, it's time to put on your corset." she said kindly. The corset was so tight but it was 'per the norm'.

(*A/N; The corset was used in helping train the body's shape and figure to be more desirable ie; an hourglass figure shape. End of A/N)  
Across the way, Victor Van Dort was just waking up from a good night's slumber. His long, slender arms reached above his head as he stretched in his bed. He got dressed and then he sat at his desk and began sketching a butterfly, that was fluttering fitfully outside his window. Once he was done, he closed up his sketchbook and looked out the window to watch in amazement and his amusement watched his mother struggle to get into the carriage. He suddenly ran very quickly down the stairs and tripped over his own feet and fell down the stairs in the process. He got up and continued running down the stairs. He stopped and stared at the big brown doors that were the front doors to the mansion. He then ran out to the carriage to go to the wedding rehearsal. 

The Van Dorts were fish merchants looking to increase their social status. They were nouveau riche or new money. Nell and William Van Dort, Victor's parents were thrilled that your parents had accepted their arranged marriage proposal. Nell Van Dort knew that she 'always deserved better than a fish merchant's life'. Your family was destitute or broke, so the arranged marriage would have to happen. At first, they wrote a letter to the Everglots, however, Finis and Maudeline both refused the proposal. They both felt like that would be an embarrassment for them all. Ironically, though, they had accepted Lord Barkis' marriage proposal.

The Everglots were in a word, self-centered. They, like your parents, were destitute. Finis Everglot was a Lord and his wife, by arranged marriage, Maudeline, was his companion. Their personalities didn't fit together at all. Finis was a dour and grumpy man who never smiled. Maudeline was a cold, and distant figure whose primary objective was in keeping with proper decorum and civilized habits to preserve her family's good name. 

Lord Barkis was a mysterious man who came to town just a few days prior. He carried himself with pride and he appeared to be very wealthy. He was also very arrogant and greedy. Some would call him a sophisticated gold digger. He walked down the street slyly, and quickly towards his destination, The Everglots' estate.

At the same time, you got dressed in your best dress; which was a blue long-sleeved dress with yellow trimmed sleeves and white-lace trim down the waistline. Your parents were also dressed in their best. As Victor's family's coach was pulling up at the doors to your mansion as you and your family reached the bottom of your spiral staircase. The doorbell then rang, loud and violent, its bellowing and echoing tone echoed throughout your house.

Your butler, Clyde, opened the door. Victor was as handsome as the sun, His very pale skin, radiated like the sun, was glistening off of his black tuxedo and white collar shirt. His parents were dressed in their best costume clothes. Your mother stated, "Please do come this way, Pastor Brown is waiting."

At the wedding rehearsal, Victor was so nervous and admittingly so were you. He was like a foreigner to you, having not meeting him before in your life. Your parents were smiling and so was his for this fortuitous event.

At the same time, Lord Barkis and Victoria Everglot were having their wedding rehearsal. Pastor Galswells, an impatient man who tolerated no mistakes presided over the rehearsal. Victoria practiced her vows elegantly and carefully so as not to upset her parents or Pastor Galswells, "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." She glanced over at her parents they looked pretty bored but satisfied. Lord Barkis did the same, "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." They practiced putting the rings on. Pastor Galswells stated as a matter-of-factly, " Great rehearsal, see you tomorrow at the real wedding.

~Timeskip: In the Everglots' West Drawing Room about 4 hours after the wedding rehearsal~

Maudeline was so relieved that she spoke with dignity with a hint of disdain in her voice, "Lucky for us that, that Barkis fellow is very clueless!" She laughed haughtily. Finis also rejoiced, "A splendid turn of events, why we are going to be so rich, and here I thought we were going to be thrown out onto the streets because we are destitute." He tried to smile but failed but he was happy. Outside the door, Lord Barkis was in shock he'd been swindled of his "apparent fortune". Trouble was, that he had no wealth. In anger he stomped heavily and angrily to Victoria's room, his footsteps heavily echoing in the halls. Upon reaching her door he knocked on her door so hard that it sounded like a hammer pounding on a nail heavily. Victoria, who had been relaxing in front of the fireplace in her room was startled. She replied a little frightful, "W-Who is it? she called out. Lord Barkis replied contemptuously, "May I come in, my dear?" Victoria then opened the door only to be lunged at by Barkis. He then took out a Chef's knife about 6-8 inches long, out of his breast pocket. He had stolen it whilst on the way to Victoria's room. This knife was used for chopping, cutting, slicing, and dicing. Victoria frightened for her life grabbed a fire stoker.

(A/N: More commonly known as a fire iron; it was used to adjust coal and wood fuel burning in a fireplace and could be used to stir up a fire. End of A/N) She defended herself well against Lord Barkis until he kicked her and sent her flying to the ground. She looked distraught as he loomed menacingly over her. He leaned forward enough that his breath tickled her ear, as he sinisterly spoke, "Tell me, my dear, can a heart still break once it's stopped beating, hmm?" With that, he jolted the knife into her body with a "crack". Soon her blood began gushing out like a waterfall. It started to pool around her as Lord Barkis laughed wholeheartedly and evilly. He then ran to the Everglots in shock and cried out painfully, "My future wife has been stabbed to death…." he couldn't finish his sentence as he broke down 'crying'. The Everglots were shocked, to say the least, they rushed quickly to Victoria's Room in panic. As they opened the door, the sight before them made them want to shriek. Finis angrily said, "Fetch me Musket!" (A/N: The Corpse Bride Wiki states that when Finis gets upset he always calls for his musket)

There in the middle of the room, pale as a ghost, laid Victoria, cold and lifeless. Maudeline couldn't help it anymore she broke down crying at her daughter's lifeless body. Her body racked with grief as her tears came down like a river. Finis put his hand on his wife's shoulder and said, "This is a most unfortunate event, but we must be strong and moved past this grief and strife." They both got up and began walking to the door when Emil, their butler, burst through the door hurriedly, "Sir, a wedding invitation from the Van Dort's has arrived, shall you be going sir?" Emil asked. Finis and Maudeline looked at each other and sighed. They both said, "Yes, we will manage. Thank you Emil!" they managed to say with a straight face. Meanwhile, Lord Barkis was escaping on foot as he giggled with glee, "Oh things might not have turned out as planned but I killed Victoria "according to plan!." He then laughed psychotically as he faded away into the dense fog.

~Timeskip- The Next Day at 12:00 Noon~

Pastor Brown was standing behind the altar holding the very ancient "Bible" in his palms. Victor was at the altar in his wedding garb. You were in the dressing room, putting the veil over your head and eyes. Your mother sobbed happily, "Oh, my babies getting married!" as she wiped her nose with her hanky. The wedding march started with its iconic, "dum, dum, da-dum." As you were walking down the aisle you noticed that the Everglots (whom you'd invited) were sitting more rigidly and stiff-necked than usual, but where was Victoria?

It had come to the vows and Victor was as confident as could be. He lifted his hand and proudly proclaimed, "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine." He slid the wedding ring onto your left ring finger then Father Brown proclaimed,"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Victor leaned in close and captured your sweet, tender lips in love and passion. It seemed to last forever.

Epilogue (A Year later)

You, found out later that evening, that Victoria was murdered in cold blood by "Lord Barkis". He had escaped and moved on to the next town. You and Victor had a baby girl, and you named her Victoria, this seemed to please Finis and Maudeline so much that they respected Victor just a little bit more.

The End

(For Now….)


End file.
